Knifepoint And Hellbat Meet
8/11/2011 Back to 2011 Logs Hellbat Knifepoint (Military Barracks, Polyhex) --- Hellbat is lurking around somewhere, tapping the walls, trying to find a spot with good acoustics. Knifepoint glances up from his datapad at Hellbat. He watches for a few moments before returning to his datapad, resolutely ignoring the other jet. Hellbat taptaptaps. listens at the wall. taptaptaps again on a diferent pannel and listens some more. after a few tries he seems to settle on a spot. He leans back against the wall carefully and tries very hard to look nonchallent. "You're finally done, I'm guessing?" Knifepoint says dryly, not looking up from his reading. "What /are/ you doing?" Hellbat glances at the reader but doesnt move his head. "Shhhhhh." Knifepoint looks rather affronted at that. "Don't shush me." He snaps, turning his attention back to his datapad with an annoyed huff of his vents. Hellbat hisses quietly from under his mask, "reading. Are you?" his optics refocus on something a few levels away. one of the comunal areas where a couple of other seekers are sitting chatting. "Generally reading doesn't involve knocking on walls like a lunatic." Knifepoint deadpans, "Or watching people. In fact, it normally involves a datapad or console! Revolutionary, I know. Want to try again?" Hellbat says, "oh? My mistake then. I assumed you were reading. staring at that little pad of yours. i pre fer to get *my* information more directly." Knifepoint makes an annoyed face, looking up at Hellbat finally. "/I/ am studying. /You/ are eavesdropping, and being a loud distraction at that. Can't you go do that somewhere else?" Hellbat says, "My thoughts ex actly." he says in an even quieter voice. The seekers he was spying on move off and he grumbles irritably under his facemask. His optics flick back to the studied datapad. "And just what. Are you studying?" "What's it to you?" Knifepoint tilts his head, smirking slightly. "You probably wouldn't understand it anyway." Hellbat ohs? "And why do you believe that is likely?" he pushes himself away from the wall now, peering curiously at the pad. Knifepoint pulls his datapad closer, giving the other jet an annoyed and slightly suspicious look. "Because you don't have medical training." He explains flatly. Hellbat leans foward slowly, reaching out with a somewhat clawlike hand "No? and just how...familiar. does one need to be with the annatomy of mechanical...or organic beings to qualify as having had 'training'?" Knifepoint shifts away uncomfortably, eyeing Hellbat's hand with obvious mistrust. "You need more than just anatomy knowledge, or any idiot would be a medic." He snaps, "Don't you have someone else to bother?" Hellbat closes his presented fingers into a fist with a snap. "Yes. Any Idiot." he notices one of the seekers he was trying to eavesdrop on earlier heading out and moves to follow. "Indeed I do. Study well." Knifepoint glares at Hellbat's back for a few moments before turning back to his datapad with a mutter. "Creepy fragger." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Knifepoint's LogsCategory:Hellbat's Logs